In general, a window glass plate for use in vehicles such electric cars, automobiles and the like is connected to a metallic vehicle body through a frame of resin.
The frame of resin is directly formed around a peripheral portion of the glass plate by extruding or injecting molten resin therearound. With this, a framed window glass plate constructed by the frame and the glass plate, which are mutually integrated, is produced and used as an element for assembling the vehicle.
For decoration and reinforcement, to the frame, there is often fixed through adhesive a decorative molding produced by press work, extrusion work or the like.
In Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a technique in which before forming a frame by injection molding, a decorative molding is set in a cavity of an injection molding die assembly, so that upon completion of the injection molding, the frame and the decorative molding are integrally and tightly mounted around a peripheral portion of the glass plate.
In Patent Document 2, there is disclosed a framed window glass plate that is produced by, before forming a frame by injection molding, setting in a cavity of an injection molding die assembly both a decorative molding of resin or metal and a reinforcing member as insert members, injecting molten resin for the frame into the cavity and curing the same. With this method, a framed window glass plate having the insert members integrally mounted therearound is produced.
In Patent Document 3, there is disclosed a decorative molding having a coating film formed thereon. The coating film is a clear coat that is formed into a film from acrylic resin paint, polyester resin paint or fluorocarbon resin paint through a chrome free conversion paint containing insoluble metal salt and soluble metal salt. The coating film is connected to a body proper of a precoat stainless steel plate to constitute the decorative molding.
In Patent Document 4, there is described a cationic electropainting (or cationically electrodeposited coating). That is, a technique is described in which a cationic electropaint is provided which contains 20 to 25 wt % of urethane denatured acrylic resin, 1 to 2 wt % of polyamine resin, 2 to 3 wt % of polyacrylic resin, coloring pigment, non-lead rust inhibiting pigment and curing catalyst, and then onto a film of the cationic electropaint, there is applied a film of thermosetting paint.
In the current years, depending on taste of vehicle users, there is such a tendency that the decorative molding has the same color as the vehicle body and the frame, which causes a need of multi-coloring of the decorative molding.
In case of the above-mentioned method in which forming the frame around the glass plate and fixing the decorative molding to the frame are simultaneously made, injection of high temperature and high pressure molten resin to the cavity tends to bring about such an undesired result that the decorative molding has on an outer surface thereof an appearance failure, such as deformation, discoloring, etc. In particular, such failure tends to appear at a certain portion of the decorative molding by which the decorative molding is fixed in the cavity of the molding die assembly. Thus, decorative moldings without such appearance failure are widely wanted.